The Future Selection
by RaeReads
Summary: Join Maxon and America's first child in the selection. Will Jackson find love? Will Elizabeth open her heart? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

This is my second FanFic! So please reviews!

A new Selection was coming up. The last Selection Queen America Singer Schreave won and married King Maxon Schreave. This year I would be signing up not for me but for my family, We are in Caste 6 so we don't have much of anything, so if theres an opportunity to earn money we take it. I try do to as much work as possible so my two little seven year old sisters, Mia and Lacey there identical twins, don't have to drop out of school like I did. I dropped out when I was 14 so I could help my mother earn money. My father works in the mines, I wish they would collapse on him, so we only see him every other week, which is fine by me.

I think back to when it all started, When I was 12 I was walking home from school and I tripped and fell in the mud in my new dress, well new to me. My father had bought it for me on my birthday and I only wore it once. So when I came home from school covered in mud my father hit me across my face, he told me to tell know one or I'd be out on the street. Soon it started to escalate to where he'd whip me his belt across my back for no reason. I would bleed so I had to buy bandages with the little bit of extra money I had. He didn't beat my mother or sisters but he said he would if I told or resisted. So I didn't.

So my mother and I went down to get my pictures taken and send in my application to The Selection. The line was blocks long and we were maybe half way through the line when my mother spoke.

"I just know there going to pick you sweetie"

"How can you be so sure?" I asked "There's thousands of girls in Carolina singing up"

"Because you're not just some girl Elizabeth your special" she says

The rest of the wait were quite. When we get to the front I start to enter the building with my mother when a tall guy stops her.

"Only the girls singing up go in" he says "You can wait outside for her to finish"

This makes me nervous going in to a strange blinding all by myself. I push myself to walk forward.

"Just be yourself honey" my mom says.

When I enter there's a short blonde woman sitting at a dest writing away.

"Room two, down the hall you first right" she didn't even look up. I walk down the hallway to room 2 and enter. It's kind of like a doctors office, the walls are white, the floor is white, everything is white.

"Hello Miss please take a seat" says the short guy with short brown hair and eyes. " my name is Alex I will be interviewing and taking the photos of you, to be shipped off to The Selectors."

"Hi" I say

"What's your name?" He asks

"Elizabeth Rose"

He smiles "Pretty name. Ok next question. What Caste are you."

"Caste 6" I say. This goes on for a while he asks things I like and what I do for work and so on.

The next three weeks go by slower then normal. When the time finally comes to see who got Selected my sisters and mother are extremely excited. My father just laughed at me and said I would never be chosen.

That night we all sat down in front of our old tv, well except father he had to work in the mines this week. They went by state Carolina would be announced third last. I pick up some names but I was thinking about what would happen if I was chosen. Then it flashed across the screen my face! My face was on TV as well as some of the things I was interviewed on! I was in shock I just sat on the floor while my mothers and sisters screamed and hugged me.

I had three more weeks till I left. And boy did it ever go fast there where people here every day, getting my size, asking awkward questions like dose you cycle start and are you a virgin, which I am.

My mother and father requested time off work to say good bye on the day I left but only my father got time off. Yay. Not.

I woke up that morning and a put on my best clothes even though we would have to change before I get on the train, my mother said good bye and gave me a hug and a kiss and left to work. My father told my sisters to stay in there room while he gave me "Advice" but I knew what was coming. He dragged me out to the toolshed.

"Not to day please" I begged he yanked my arm hard

"Shut Up!" He whispers loudly

I try to pull away but his Iron grip keeps me from escaping. He opens the door to the shed and pushes me to the floor and closes the door so only a tiny bit of sun shines through the small window caked in dust.

"If you make any noise your sisters are next! Got it?" I said not really asking me. I nodded in fear for myself and my family. He kicked me in the ribs harder then he ever has, I wanted to scream but instead I bit my tongue until I tasted blood. He kick me a couple more times then u looped his belt.

"No please no" I begged through sobs. He went to the other side of the shed and grabbed some tape and socks folded into a ball. He shoved the ball of socks in my mouth and taped the over them. He held the belt in the air and brought it down hard across my back. Searing pain ripped through my body, I did scream this time but the socks muffled my pleas for help. The belt came down again and again util I thought I was going to pass out. Then he stopped looped his belt back through his pants and said

"I'm glad your going and don't bother coming back" and then he stormed out the door. I pulled my self up my body hurt everywhere there where big bruises on my arms and rib area, I couldn't tell what my back looked like so I quickly run to the house and to my room. I stripped off my shirt and faced my back to the tiny mirror in my room and looked over my shoulder. There was blood gushing down my back and long pieces of skin hanging. I lean over and throw up when a red hot pain goes through my ribs. He's never hurt me this bad. I go and grab my bandages forgetting to wash them off and wrap all of it around. There that she be enough to get to the palace without any blood showing. There's a knock on the door I through on a red long sleeve shirt to hide everything that happened. I try to run but it hurts to much, I put a hand up to my ribs and hold it there I and open the door

"Hello you must be Lady Elizabeth Rose we are your prep team for to day" the three of them say. "Let's go get you ready!" We go to my room and close the door "Ok first things first we need you to change in to these, if your shy your going to have to get used to it but today we make an exception"

"Yes I prefer to change myself but thanks" they shuffle out of my room after they leave me a small fancy box my clothes must be in there. I open it up and see black skinny dress pants and a white long sleeve blouse I slip in to them slowly and grab my black leather hunting boots that are laced up past my ankles.

"You can come back in" I say to my prep team. They come in with my my little sisters.

"Dad said there was an emergency at work and he won't be able to make it back before you leave" says Mia "But we can go with the Neighbors and they'll bring us home" of course he can't make it, like I care. Mia and Lacey sit on the floor and watch as my prep team pulls my long wavy strawberry blonde hair in to a tidy bun. They stick a red rose in full bloom in the bun and pin it down. Then they line my green eyes, that change to Hazel, with eyeliner and mascara then they put a gold shimmering powder on my eyelids. Finally a light blush and dark red lips to match the rose in my hair.

"Can I where my black leather jacket?" I ask going to get it from my closet.

"Sure" they say. They pack up there stuff and leave me to say good bye to my sister. Because I'll be going in a car and they will walk with our neighbours to the train station.

"We're going to miss you!" They say and hug me I bite my lip and let them hug me.

"I'm going to miss you to little one"

"You look vary pretty" Lacey says

"Thanks so do you" she smiles.

"It's time to go Lady Elizabeth" my one of the people from my prep team says as they pop there heads in my room.

"Bye be good for mom Mia and Lacey!" I say " I love you"

"Love you to!" They both say and wave.

When I'm in the car they load my suitcase in the trunk. I think about what it will be like at the palace and get lost in a daydream.

I didn't really realize that the train ride was only a half an hour to the air port or that there were other girls. I just sat in the back and looked out the window. The plane was the same I sat as still as possible so I wouldn't be in pain. Another car ride and where there.

We pull up at the tall iron gates the guards open them. It's spectacular we drive up to the doors and walk in the grand palace doors. I'm the last girl to arrive so I'm greeted by some happy and some annoyed faces.

"Hello you must Lady Elizabeth Rose. I'm Nancy I'll be your etiquette teacher" says Nancy

"Come along now it's time to get your rooms! You will be meeting the Royals tomorrow at breakfast and you well each get time with Prince Jackson after to talk with him." She goes on about the rules and says something about if you are found too be hurting or threatening one of the other Selected. With each step I feel pain and I can't wait to lay down. Each door has a plaque that says our full names. I'm the last room at the end of the hall so Nancy tells me it's the biggest and it out looks the garden. I go enter my room and see floor to ceiling window that stick out in half moon shape with a window seat. There's a king sized bed draped in gold and white bedding, and a canopy also draped with the same silk fabric. I see three women standing in maids uniforms, I should know I used to where them,

"Hello Lady Elizabeth" says the short and plump one with brown hair and eyes.

"Where your maids" says the tall one with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"This is Sally, Amy, and I'm Alice" she says she has black hair and green eyes "Are you going to join the other girls for dinner or eat in your room?"

"I think I just want to go to bed it's been a long day" I say as I take off my leather jacket. I hear a gasps and turn to see why

"Lady Elizabeth the back of you shirt is covered in blood!" Says Amy

I walk in to the joined bathroom and look in the mirror and see that the whole back of me shirt is soaked in blood. I feel like I'm going to throw up or pass out and I'm about to say something but everything goes black and I feel my head crack on the cold marble floor.

I here voices talking softly and I open my eyes to see I'm somewhere else. A hospital maybe I try to roll off my stomach and sit up and feel a pain go through my head I let out a gasp of pain and six people rush to my bed side.

"Are you all right Lady Elizabeth" says a young tall man with brown hair and green eyes

"Who are you?" I question. He must be around 19 he's handsome to.

"I'm Prince Jackson my Lady" he says "Now please tell me how you feel"

"I feel fine" I lie and feel nauseated

"Please don't lie to me" Jackson says "Who did this to you"

I start to speak and vomit all over my bed.

"I'm fine really" I say "Can I go back to my room now?"

"No not before we get some answers!" He says a bit louder and I cringe away."sorry I didn't mean to yell" I notice the five other people are my three maids, Nancy, and someone who I think is a doctor. Suddenly the door to the hospital bursts open and the King Maxon and Queen America walk in. They rush over to the bed and take one look at my back, which I realize is bare, and the Kings face turns to rage and he punches the wall and yells "God dammit!"

I start to tremble why is he so mad? "Everyone you are dismissed until further notice!" Everyone leaves except The Royals.

"Oh poor thing" Queen America says under her breath "Maxon you know what to get"

Maxon goes and rushes back over with a cloth and a bucket of cold water

"Mom is why would someone do this?" Jackson asked

"Sometimes people can be mean" she said as she dipped the cloth in the cold water and dabbed my back. I dug my nails in to my palms and clenched my teeth. Why were they doing this shouldn't the doctor be the one doing this?

"Jackson go get the doctor and some pain medication" America ordered Jackson got up and left. Coming back moments later with the doctor and a bottle of pills in hand.

"We need to stitch up about 7 of these lashes." The doctor said as he wondered off to get stitches.

"Did any of the staff do this to you Lady Elizabeth?" Maxon asked. He still had rage painted all over his face.

"No" I whisper

"Then who?" Jackson questioned

"No one" I could barely speak. They didn't need to know this was my life they don't need to know anything.

"Obviously we know someone did it were not stupid!" He said raising his voice again.

"Jackson please it doesn't work like that when she's ready she'll say but for now she probably needs a friend. Her first day here has been pretty stressful we should phone your parents." Said the Queen

"NO!" I tried to move "NO YOU CAN'T HE'LL HURT THEM!" I yell not meaning to say that I close my mouth.

"Who well hurt who" She asked calmly

"No one! Just please leave me alone" I say

"We're just trying to help you sweetie"

"America I think we should allow her to go back to her room after they put the stitches in." Maxon said. The doctor came back with The supplies and a gas machine so I would go unconscious and not feel a thing. He put the mask on my face and everything went black.


	2. Once upon a nightmare

Chapter 2

I wake up in the room I was given for the Selection I'm on my back in a night gown I did not dress my self in. I try to sit and cry out and Alice, one of my maids, runs over to the bed.

"Sally go tell the doctor and the Royals she's awake! And Amy go get her some water." She barked out her orders before turning to me and asking "How are you feeling Lady Elizabeth?"

"Fine thanks" I lied, hating being babied, everything hurt my arms, my back, my head.

"Miss don't lie to me I'm not stupid"

"I'm fin..." I'm cut off by the doctor rushing in and a few moments later Prince Jackson.

"Ugg it's you again" I growl in my groggy voice

"Yes it's me! And how do you do my Love?" He asked

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry to interrupt you two but I have to talk to Lady Elizabeth" Says the doctor who's name I still don't know.

"What's your name" I ask as he walks over to the bed and sits in a chair right beside the bed.

"Doctor Shane" he says "Now I'm going to tell you what we found injured"

"Okay."

"When you passed out in the palace you hit your head quite hard so you have a concussion"

I nod

" you also have four broken ribs and five fractured ribs" He says allowing the information to sink in before moving on

"And your back" he looks down like he doesn't want to say it out loud "You have 67 stitches in your back. I don't know how you lived due to loss of blood you should have almost bled out. You are vary fortunate but your still not better. I recommend that you take it easy" After he tells me to about the medicine he puts on my night table, to take one every two hours for the pain, he leaves and I'm left alone with the Prince.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to you?" He asks

"No" I say

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of your business"

"When you almost drop dead in my home I think it is"

"If it weren't for this stupid selection I would not be here like this!"

"What?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream and look away because the tears are welling up in my eyes. I won't let some snotty rich boy, who has always had everything served on a silver platter, see me cry.

"I can't" he says calmly

"Why not" I start to say through sobs

"Because I... Don't know okay"

I start to think of ways to get him to leave I could pretend to die or scream like a mentality ill person. But in the end I just role over and stop talking he can't sit here forever right?

"I'm not leaving until you tell me" I say nothing and pretend to sleep. He sighs and walks around my room. I here him whisper to someone and about a five minutes later the door opens. I hear the sound of high heels clacking along with heavy shoes walking on the floor.

"She won't tell me anything" Jackson says

"Give her time. And you know she may never tell you" its the Queen and probably the King.

"I don't have time though!" I open my eye a crack so I can see the King and Queen like I had guessed. King Maxon can't seem to look over at me or anything in the room so he just stares down at his feet.

"Yes you do the selection only ends when you find someone you love. It could go on for years." She says.

All of a sudden alarms start blaring and my eyes fly back open "What's going on?" I ask panicked. Jackson runs over to me and scoops me up I yelp in pain.

"Sorry" he says as a the King starts to pull the bookshelf. Behind it is a doorway with no door, it's just a stairway leading down.

"What's happening?" I ask frantically looking around as the King and Queen rush down the stairs just as three guards burst through the door.

"Hurry up!" One of them says as Jackson flys down the steps and I have just enough time to look over his shoulder see them seal up the door.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"I tell you once were there" he says as we reach another door. King Maxon opens the door and light fills the dim lit hallway. We enter and I see many other girls around my age the selected I'm guessing, some crying, some talking and some are just starring in to nothingness, a two girls who look to be about 16 and 14 rush up to us

"Mom" says the girl who looks 16 "we thought something happened to you..." Ah I know who she is, Princess Andrea and her little sister Princess Jane, Andrea and Jane hug there mom and dad and turn to us

"Is that her?" Jane asks

"Yes" Jackson says and starts to walk to one of the beds, all the girls are looking at us, some with hate and some with sympathy. Jackson sets me down and sits beside me

"Are you going to tell me what's happening now?" I question still confused about why we're here, but I know for one thing it's not to bake cookies and sit on rainbow clouds of happiness.

"Rebels are attacking the palace" he whispers to me

"What! Why" I whisper back like I have to keep a secret

"The rebels don't like the caste system or the selection" he says

"Oh..." I say understanding what he means

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Obviously I'm not a moron so please just give me an honest answer"

A little girl runs over to us, Princess Ellie May, "Jackson!" She shouts

"How's my favourite 5 year old?" He asks as she jumps in to his arms

"I was scared" she says

"But your safe now" he says and holds her closer "Now why don't you go over to Andy"

"Okay" she says as she jumps off his lap and runs over to the other Princesses

I close my eyes and start to drift off just as Jackson says

"I'll be right back I have to go check on the other girls" and I'm swept in to a sleep filled whit nightmares.

I wake screaming sweat breaking out all over my body, tears running down my cheeks, and Jackson whispering to me it's not real. Sobs rack over my body and I see everyone starring at me. I just get control over my emotions when I hear a Selected whisper to another Selected "that's her, the 35th girl, what a freak" she says and the other girl nods

I roll over "Hey don't listen to them" Jackson says and I ignore him

The next 24 hours are dreadful and I sleep through most of them. When were allowed to leave Jackson helps me walk up the stairs as I protest that I can do it myself, but we both know that's not true. When we reach the hallway I see everything is trashed. But worst of all along the walls painted in red, I don't even want to know if it's paint but some part of my mind knows it's not, it says "Where coming for her" every where... Coming for who though?

"Come on let's take you back to your room" says Jacks and I don't object.


End file.
